


Jamais je ne t'oublierai

by impossibletruths



Series: Children's Songs [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, Kid POV, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, and they all lived happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginette is seven years old and today everything is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamais je ne t'oublierai

**Author's Note:**

> For Ali, mostly, who suggested it. It's disgustingly cute. You've been warned.
> 
> If you haven't, go read Il y a longtemps que je t'aime first, because otherwise this will make no sense.

Ginette is seven years old and today everything is perfect.

(When you are seven years old it’s very easy for things to be perfect.)

Today everything is perfect because today Dad and R are getting married. Dad (who loves her very much) and R (who also loves her very much) also love each other very much, and Dad says getting married is a way to show the world that they love each other and that is, in Ginette’s eyes, pretty great.

What else is great is that there are flowers and family friends and people keep smiling and crying what Uncle Jehan calls “tears of joy” and Uncle Courf calls “happy crying because they’re all saps” but even he is a little teary as he says it. Ginette very politely doesn’t say anything about it because Uncle Courf likes to pretend he isn’t also a hopeless sap and Uncle Ferre says everyone should humor him.

Ginette is in charge of a basket of pale petals that drips with ribbon, because she is the flower girl, which is the most important part of a wedding, R says. She has a pretty white dress all to herself that Aunt Eponine and Auntie Chetta helped her choose, and even Arnaud (who, at two years older than her, is nine years old and therefore Really Cool) agrees it’s pretty. And she gets to wear it down the aisle while Dad and R get married.

She’s so excited she can barely wait.

Right now, though, it’s a little boring, because everyone is just sort of waiting while being happy-sad. Uncle Ferre says it’s because ceremony is important but Uncle Courf says it’s because Dad always panics about these sorts of things. Ginette nods along sagely, which makes them smile brighter, happy-sad smiles, so she pats their knees and tells them everything will be perfect.

(Privately, Ginette thinks they’re both right. Dad does tend to worry about little things like this a lot. But that’s what she and R are there for.)

So while they wait, Ginette runs back and forth between the rooms that Dad and R are in (and isn’t that stupid, getting ready for your own wedding in different rooms). R’s hair is all messed up and his cheeks are scratchy and he lets Ginette rub it even though Auntie Chetta is trying to talk him into shaving it off. (He won’t, of course. R never does what anyone tells him to. Besides, Ginette likes his scratchy cheeks.) “Salut, gamine,” he says every time she pokes her head in the door, and kisses the back of her hand like a real gentleman. He laughs at the jokes Uncle Courf tells and looks like he isn’t nervous at all.

(He is, of course. Ginette can tell. She’s per-cep-tive like that, Auntie Chetta says.)

In the other room, Dad looks nervous. He paces around and talk to Uncle Ferre but he always stops when Ginette looks in to smile at her. Today his smiles are the sad smiles, the ones he gets a lot during Christmas or her birthday. Those are the missing-you smiles, when he starts thinking about Maman and Papa and Ginette always has to tell him a joke to make him laugh so he won’t be sad on special days like this one.

“You look just like your maman, _petite_ ,” he tells her when he first sees her in her pretty white flower girl dress, and Ginette is so proud she tells everyone else she sees that day.

Finally, though, _finally_ it’s time for the ceremony, and Ginette stands at the front of the procession with her basket of flowers and her pretty white dress looking just like her maman. She feels a little nervous too, walking down that big long aisle, but M. Myriel is waiting under the arbor at the end of the lawn and it’s a beautiful spring day outside, so when Uncle Feuilly starts playing his violin she’s ready to walk out in front of everyone with her head held high.

When she gets to the end she turns around like they practiced to watch Arnaud carrying the rings, and then behind that are R and Dad in matching white suits, and Dad has a red tie (his lucky red tie, he calls it, and Ginette knows he’s talking about That Case even though he never actually says it) and R is wearing a green tie and they look a little like Christmas which makes her giggle to herself.

When they reach the end they stand facing each other and hold hands and smile bright, dumb teary smiles and Ginette thinks idly to herself that grownups get sad about a lot of things that they should be happy about. She and Arnaud share a private glance and she can tell that he agrees with her without either of them saying a word. Then M. Myriel starts speaking and they have to face forward and stop making faces at each other.

(She doesn’t understand most of the vows R and Dad make to each other, but she knows they’re promising to love each other forever and ever and that’s the important part, really. The rest is commentary is what Uncle Ferre would say, and then Aunt Eponine would hit him for being ridiculous, and he would smile fondly at her, like always.)

At the end they kiss (which is a little gross because kissing is gross) and Dad is crying and R is crying and Uncle Jehan is crying and Uncle Bahorel is cheering (very loudly) and Uncle Courf is laughing and pretending he isn’t crying. Ginette laughs along with him because even though they look sad they’re happy, and she’s happy, and what in the world could be better than this?

Afterwards, when everyone sort of drifts together and apart and together again Ginette and her dads (both of them, and just thinking about that makes her smile again) have a quiet moment amid the ebb and flow of friends and family.

“ _Ça va_ , Ginette?” her dad asks. His smile is just happy now, instead of happy-sad. “Are you having a good time?”

“Everything is perfect,” she tells him solemnly, because it is and because she wants to makes sure he knows that. Sometimes Dad thinks too hard and forgets to feel things too. (And sometimes R feels too strong and forgets to think, but that’s part of why they are so perfect together, Ginette thinks.)

“Well how could it not be?” R teases.

“I’m here with my two favorite people after all,” Dad agrees sagely. “Uncle Combeferre and Aunt Eponine.”

Ginette giggles at that. “No, Dad. Me and R!”

“You and R?” He considers that for a moment, and Ginette climbs into R’s lap. “Well, I guess you’re okay too.”

“Damn right we are, Apollo,” R murmurs above her, and Ginette knows R isn’t supposed to say that word around her but he just got married so she can forgive him just that once.

“No regrets?” Dad returns, and Ginette’s a little put-out that they’re not still talking to her but it is their wedding day. She’s being awfully nice to them for their wedding. They’ll owe her one later.

“None,” R says, and Ginette can hear the smile in his voice. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too!” Ginette attests, just to remind them that she’s here too. They both smile down at her.

“Well, I guess you’re alright,” R sighs, and Ginette pretends to pout and switches to Dad’s lap because her loyalties are fickle and easily bought by love and affection and comfortable laps.

“ _Je vous aime_ ,” she tells them, while R braids a flower into her hair. “Everything’s gonna be perfect forever and ever.”

“Yes it is, _petite_ ,” her dad says against the top of her head as Ginette settles back against him. R’s fingers weave expertly through her hair and here, between the two people who love her most, between the two people she loves most, here with her family, she could stay happy forever. “Forever and ever.”

 


End file.
